


Alright

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor has an accident at Harrods. And he's fine.





	Alright

The Doctor and Rose were at Harrods, getting Mickey new trousers as he’d lost all of them when they visited a highly volcanic planet in the 100th century. Eventually, Rose noticed the Doctor was bouncing on his heels, and jiggling his knees.

“Do you need the loo?” she asked him plainly. He nodded.

“Don’t think this shop has any toilets. I’m alright,” he assured her with confidence.

Rose decided to hurry her selection process, and went to the cash register. 

After they walked out, Rose found another shop that she wanted to check out, so she turned to the Doctor, “I’m gonna do some perusing myself, in the meantime I think the toilets are over there,” she pointed behind the escalators. The Doctor merely shrugged, to register his intent at following along for a bit longer. Rose, however, knew not to let him underestimate his bladder.

“ _ Go,” _ she instructed, putting a hand on his shoulder, gently nudging the Doctor away. He resigned to her advice and ran off to the loo. 

When he reached the door, the Doctor noticed a sign, describing the facilities as out of order. He groaned quietly, before bouncing towards the escalator up one floor. But, once he got there, he saw no toilets. In either direction. The Doctor ran back and forth, to make certain. It was clear. He hadn’t missed any signs, there really were no toilets on that floor. 

A sudden spasm made him need to cross his legs. Running quickly with thighs shut tight, the Doctor decided to try to find one on a floor below the one Rose was at. 

  
In order to safely step off the escalator, the Doctor needed to separate his legs, which he did without thinking. He walked a few steps toward the shop Rose had walked towards earlier, and then stopped. He felt himself begin to pee. It wasn’t a particularly large stream, but nevertheless a stream which flowed quickly, and instantly went down his left trouser leg. The Doctor attempted to stop it, but it did nothing. The Doctor’s muscles relaxed completely, allowing for a full stream of pee to be let out. He watched as a large wet spot emerged on the front of his trousers, widening as he continued wetting himself, all the way down to his socks, and creating a puddle on the floor. He closed his eyes in frustration, taking a deep breath. The Doctor was hugely aware of the facts, which were, that it was an  _ accident _ . A slight blush coloured his cheeks, as he felt himself finish. He looked down on himself, with a disheartened expression. 

The Doctor raised his head to look at the people around him. A few had stopped, but then walked away with sympathetic eyes. Some shot him disgusted looks, which didn’t faze him. The Doctor accepted his situation. He _didn’t make it_ to the loo. His bladder gave up. He had an accident. And he knew, it was  _ alright _ . He wasn’t embarrassed. The Doctor remembered Rose’s words. She had told him it was okay to have accidents. Even at his age. The Doctor just stood there, not knowing what to do. He didn’t have spare clothes in his jacket, and didn’t fancy walking away from the puddle, leaving a trail of urine from his shoes. 

Purely by coincidence, Rose had finished her shopping and walked out, to the sight of the Doctor, standing in a puddle of what was, obviously,  _ urine _ . She went over to him, and he looked at her. Strangely enough, to her, he didn’t seem embarrassed. Just sullen. 

“This store’s got a ridiculous toilet deficiency,” he remarked, with a shrug and a small smile. 

“Yeah..you alright?” Rose asked, concerned.

“Sure! It was just an accident,” the Doctor replied plainly. Rose smiled widely at hearing his indifference.

“Although, I _do_ need to get a change of trousers,” he noted. 

“Let’s just go back to the TARDIS, I’m basically done with my shopping anyway,” Rose suggested. They walked casually away from the puddle and out of the store. The Doctor showered, put on new clothes, then set the TARDIS to take them back to Rose’s flat to drop off the shopping bags. 

The End.


End file.
